The Sorting of the New Generation
by FancyNewWeasley
Summary: I should be awarded for my creative title. But, it does get to the point, this is a series of one-shots per character about the next generation's sorting. All canon!
1. Teddy Lupin

**Author's Note: Ok so this is a series I am starting about all of the new generation's sorting experience. I might do more of their schooling, maybe significant events, or maybe their last day, I don't know yet. I'm not continuing my old story cause now its not canon, so yeah, but I cant bear to delete it because of all my lovely reviews (feel free to do the same in this one). So yeah, its been a long time but I hope you like it, this first chapter is Teddy Lupin. Despite his brief mention in DH, don't you love him already? (Also, when he mentions his family, that includes his grandma along with the whole Potter/Weasley clan). Dont own anything! If I did, why would I be here? **

Teddy Lupin didn't think he would be nervous or afraid of the sorting, but as he shuffled into the dazzling Great Hall, his perception changed a bit. He was overwhelmed trying to take it all in. The older students staring as they walked by, the impressive ceiling and floating candles, the wonder and excitement of it all consumed him. But as he skimmed the teacher's table and glanced around at the House colors and banners, anxiety began to creep up on him.

Some students go into their Sorting knowing exactly what House they'll be placed in, but Teddy had not the slightest idea. He had traits from each of the Houses, and while his family assured him it was good to be well-rounded and that it would help him get along better with students from other Houses, he couldn't help but wish for some certainty. He thought any house would be a good fit and suit him just fine (although he didn't particularly wish for Slytherin) and he knew wonderful people who had emerged from each of the Houses.

As the first years stopped in front of Professor Longbottom, who carried a stool and a old, tattered hat, every rational thought Teddy had prior to this moment was being twisted and warped. Every hopeful dream of his Hogwarts days had become some horrible situation with an awful outcome, resulting in embarrassment and banishment and shame.

_Compose yourself, Teddy! Okay, it is unlikely that the Hat will eat my brains and set me aflame!_

A terrible image of this possible turn of events filled Teddy's head. _No, no, no it won't do that, there have been thousands of students who have passed through this and not once has anyone been rejected by the Hat, how could I be different? _

True, he was a metamorphous, but so was his mother, and it seems she did all right. He realized that the stress and anticipation had begun to affect aforementioned morphing skills. He heard people whisper and saw them point and only wished he knew what atrocious hairstyles and frightening faces he was making, because he had no control over them in this state. He had vowed to restrain his morphing at least the first few days so as not to freak out his peers and leave him in friendless, lifeless, freakish despair, but it seems he had gotten a jump start before he was even admitted to a House. _Maybe they'll create a whole new, special loner House for me and other weirdos or hazards...probably not, but not impossible_. He had never seen his gift as a burden, it often made things fun, but he hadn't really exposed himself to people outside his loving family, so he didn't know what they'd make of it.

"Bloody hell, what in the world is going on with your head?" A short, blonde boy next to Teddy looked up at him.

"My head!" Teddy sadly realized his voice was sounding shamefully high-pitched, "I dunno-I-I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing," Teddy hoped the small boy wouldn't shout or cry out and draw more attention to them.

"Your hair is changing into different colors, that's what its doing!" Teddy actually thought he detected a hint of admiration in the boy's voice. "It's just about the wickedest thing I've ever seen!" _Okay, definitely admiration. This is good! Hopefully others will react with the same enthusiasm._

"I'm Ronan!" The boy said, smiling rather vibrantly. But before Teddy could respond, the itty bitty part of his brain that was paying attention alerted him to the fact that Professor Longbottom had called out, "Lupin, Teddy".

All the relief of Ronan's reaction flushed right out of him and he was almost certain that the colors in his hair were flushing out too.

_Excellent, I'm going to look like some sort of Merlin impersonator. White haired 11 year old oddball wasn't exactly what I was going for. _

As he approached the stool, he tried to find a suitable balance between a slow steady walk that would assure no embarrassing falls and not boring the entire room with his turtle pace. Professor Longbottom smiled his friendly smile, projecting encouragement and support while Teddy carefully propped himself up on the stool. As he saw the terrifying Hat move closer to him every millisecond, he found himself realizing his grandmother would he appalled at his posture, and immediately straightened his spine. Then he realized that he was thinking about posture and Grandma in the most important moment of his young life and nearly smacked himself.

Before Teddy could regain composure, he heard a scratchy voice talking to him. "Hmmm, difficult. Yes, smart and reasonable, certainly...but a desire to prove oneself, a desire to show everyone you're different than they think, yes?"

_Hmm, I suppose that's true, I never really thought about it. _

"It's certainly there, but... Slytherin or Ravenclaw is not the right environment for you. Hufflepuff, would suit you...definitely...but, I think, you're nature and overall philosophy agree most with GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy assumed he last word was spoken out loud because the Gryffindor side of the Hall erupted in a frenzy of cheers. He realized he was relieved.

_Maybe I was hoping for one specific House._

As he walked away from the teachers table and towards the Gryffindors, he felt a sudden rush of joy and confidence, and knew his control was back. He switched his hair to a bright pattern of red and gold, which received even more applause.

As soon as he took a seat he was bombarded with questions and admirations from his surrounding classmates. He smiled and explained his ability to them and turned to watch the end of the sorting. Ronan (Wilkes, apparently) was sorted into Ravenclaw, and he waved at Teddy from their table. And as soon as Zerbokes, Tessa was sorted into Slytherin, Teddy found himself swooped up in the bustle of the crowd heading towards Gryffindor Tower, his future home.


	2. Victorie Weasley

Victorie Weasley watched her future classmates panicked outside the Great Hall, waiting for further instructions.

"What House are you hoping for?" Victorie heard someone say behind her.

"Ravenclaw, definitely," responded a male voice. "I suppose Slytherin would be good too. I want to become the next Minister of Magic, and those are the Houses that would best prepare me."

_Sounds like quite the confident overachiever_. Victorie turned around to observe the boy. He was fairly tall and rather pompous looking, but the smirk on his face dissolved as his brown eyes met Victorie's blue ones. He seemed entirely taken aback by her. The girl he had been talking too looked startled too.

"I know you!" she cried excitedly. "You're Bill and Fluer Weasley's daughter right? They've been on Witch Weekley's Most Beautiful Couple list like 9 times in a row. They featured all their kids once and I guess that means you too, right?" The girl seemed very excited, and it surprised Victorie. She had people stammering over her beauty, but she'd never been treated like a celebrity.

"Yes, that's me. Yes." Victorie offered them a smile, and the boy paled and awkwardly smiled back. Before Victorie was able to turn back around, the girl extended her hand along with a big smile.

"I'm Regina Ross!" she exclaimed. She was short, with silky, dark hair and square glasses.

"Devon Brandon," the boy said hesitantly, offering an embarrassed wave.

"Victorie," she repeated. She started to turn back around again, but Regina stopped her.

"What House do you want?" she said, smiling widely.

Victorie thought for a moment before saying, "Gryffindor…or Ravenclaw. I can't really shake the creepy feeling I get from Slytherin, and no offense, but I'd be offended if I was put in Hufflepuff."

Before Regina could offer her opinion, the familiar face of Neville Longbottom appeared, welcoming the group and explaining the system. Victorie was finally getting excited. _The Great Hall! Hogwarts's grand centerpiece, finally before my eyes! _She recalled Teddy's description of the majestic place and began to bounce in excitement. Professor Longbottom opened the gigantic doors with a flick of his wand and Victorie beamed at the sight. _Candles floating through the air! The ceiling! It's all so grand and perfect!_

As the names were called, and each terrified first year stepped forward towards their destiny, Victorie scanned the room until she found what she was looking for. Teddy Lupin was grinning at her widely and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She and Teddy hadn't always gotten along, she used to think him rather childish and he had called her stuck-up. But after he returned from Hogwarts his first year, they ended up on much better terms, and she considered him a good friend. She saw a self-satisfied Devon sorted into Ravenclaw, and Regina went to Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Victorie!" Professor Longbottom's voice calling her name came sooner than expected. He seemed happy to be ushering in the first in a long line of new Weasleys to Hogwarts. Victorie suddenly was overcome with curiosity and excitement and the prospect of being Sorted. She briskly made her way up to the stool, took the Hat and firmly placed it on her head.

"Hmm, I almost would not have known it was Weasley! It's been so long, and the heads are usually of a different color."

_I know, I'm blond, yes, get on with it. _

Ah, well I can tell you are different than your family not only on your head, but in it too. I know just the place for you…RAVENCLAW!!"

_Oh good, not bad at all! Ravenclaw, Mum will be pleased, even if Dad might be a little disappointed, I know he'll be proud though. I'm sure the rest of the family will be immature about me being not really a Weasley, as Uncle George puts it, "red on our heads and in our hearts" and I seem to be neither. _

This didn't bother Victorie too much; she liked being different. She rushed over to her table, glancing over at Teddy, who gave a shrug of the shoulder as if to say "We can still be friends I guess".

Devon smiled at her as she sat down and she could see him muster up the courage to say, "Well done, we're both where we wanted!"

She smiled (he swooned) and she couldn't help but agree.


	3. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley smiled at the prospect at finally being at Hogwarts and out from under the noses of her parents. She loved them terribly, of course, but they left her no free reign to explore her creativity.

"I don't know how _my_ daughter turned out like this! You're just like Fred and George!" her father would say. Molly, of course, took this as a compliment. She would have loved to meet her Uncle Fred, because if he was anything like Uncle George (and she gathered that he was) she knew she'd love him. Uncle George was her favorite person in the world. She had been hanging around the shop everyday since she was five. She'd miss that, being here at Hogwarts, but the possibilities for having some laughs seemed endless. She came armed with WWW products and was ready to use them.

She smiled the whole ride to Hogwarts just thinking about the potential pranks. She had sat in a compartment with all boys, and after learning her Uncle owned Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she was instantly admired by the cabin full of young wizards. One, a skinny boy with poofy hair and crooked teeth, kept asking annoying questions, but the other two seemed like pretty decent blokes. She would need allies and they might be candidates. She wanted friends too, of course, and they took to her quickly.

She learned one was Micah Edwards, a half-blood from Scotland with dark, neat hair, really bright blue eyes and a passion for Quidditch that outreached even her own. The other was Anthony Hunt. He had rather prominent eyebrows and light brown hair that fell into his face a little and an impressive Chocolate Frog card collection.

After the impressive boat ride to the castle, Micah, Anthony and Molly stood at the front of the pack of first years waiting to get to the Great Hall. She bubbled with excitement as Professor Longbottom led them to the front of the huge room. She couldn't imagine being sorted anywhere but Gryffindor. _Speaking of which…_ She scanned the Gryffindor table until she saw Teddy. _Teddy is what every guy should be. Funny, smart, friendly, athletic, talented. _Her crush on Teddy was no secret; she even made jokes about it herself. He finally met her gaze, laughed and blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it and shot him a campy wink. She giggled and they continued to made faces at each other until she heard her name called. A huge smile broke out across her face and Teddy started clapping enthusiastically. Being the popular fellow he was, he soon had half the Hall cheering for Molly as she approached the stool. She waved and blew kisses to her fans and sat down on the stool.

"Hi ya Neville, fancy meeting you here!" she said smiling brightly at him.

"It's Professor Longbottom to you, Molly," he said, laughing.

"Right, well its Miss Weasley to you then. Can I borrow this?" she asked, pointing to the Hat. He laughed again and placed it on her head.

"Ah, here we are. Another Weasley. I know where you go…GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat exclaimed.

"GRYFFIDOR!" Molly repeated, pumping her fist into the air.

"GRYFFINDOR!" replied the Gryffindor table. She was about to lead a chant session, but Professor Longbottom nudged her and she hopped off the stool and ran to her table. She hadn't even notice Micah and Anthony had been put into Gryffindor too. She high fived them and joined them in a whisper chant.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" they whispered in unison. She beamed at Teddy, farther down the table and he gave her a thumbs up. Molly smiled contently and thought this was the happiest she felt in a while. And then the feast appeared, and it really was the happiest night of her life.


	4. Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley wrestled his way through the crowded hallway of the Hogwarts Express until he found an empty compartment. His cousin, Louis, followed suit and sat down across from Fred.

"This is it Fred," he said, his smile wide. "Hogwarts! At last!" He flourished his hand dramatically. Fred smiled softly. He and Louis had been waiting for Hogwarts all their lives, and Fred had thought it would have been easy to hop on the train and leave his family, knowing Hogwarts awaited him, but the heaviness he felt in his chest signaled that he was not entirely at ease.

After the two cousins got settled, trading stories and exchanging Chocolate Frog cards, their compartment door opened. A small girl stood before them; definitely a first year, like themselves.

"Um, I'm sorry, might I sit in here? Everywhere else seems to be full. I don't know, you two don't seem as intimidating as some of the others. I won't bother you, if I could just sit in here… I don't know anyone here." She had a way of talking that was both honest and confident and nervous and apologetic.

"We don't intimidate you? Fred, we don't intimidate her," Louis said, looking half concerned, half joking.

"Plan failed," Fred said, smiling. She hesitated at the door, uncertain if this meant she could come in.

"Please join us," Louis said. She grinned and sat down next to Fred. He noticed she had rather red lips that contrasted with her pale skin and her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was kind of plain, but pretty. Girls didn't really Fred interest Fred all that much yet.

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my cousin, Louis," Fred said, expecting the expression of surprise that crossed her face. He and Louis looked nothing alike. Fred had chocolate skin and chocolate eyes and short dark hair that stood up straight. Louis was very pale, with light blue eyes and rather voluptuous blonde hair that Fred suspected he spent time styling.

They learned she was Christine (Chrissie) Parker, and she was a muggleborn totally new to the whole concept of the existence of a wizarding world. They spent the train ride informing her about everything from Quidditch ("I wondered what that store was in Diagon Alley") to the Ministry of Magic ("What do you mean 'Floo?'") They were discussing the Hogwarts houses when they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Gryffindor is where all the brave, _chivalrous_ kids go," Louis said, offering his hand to help Chrissie off the train. Fred rolled his eyes and Chrissie laughed.

"Ravenclaw is for the clever and quick-witted," Fred said.

"The nerds, really," whispered Louis, winking at her. Fred rolled his eyes again. Louis acted more like a twenty-year old than an eleven-year old. He was such a flirt. "Hufflepuff is for the socially awkward and the pushovers," Louis quipped as Hagrid gathered them around.

"Oh stuff it, Hufflepuff isn't for the socially awkward!" Fred had always felt bad for the Hufflepuffs; it seemed to him Slytherins weren't the only ones with the misunderstood reputation. "Hufflepuff is the _nice_ house. The good and the loyal friends go to Hufflepuff," Fred said.

"Yeah, cause I really want to be remembered as "_good_" and "_nice_". Anyways, you're just saying that cause you're going to be sorted in there," Louis said as they stepped into their boats, Chrissie close behind.

"Am not! I'm just trying to be tolerant. House unity and all. It's what the Minister and Uncle Harry are always going on about," Fred said coolly. He was pretty good at keeping his emotions in check. Truth be told, he was a good candidate for Hufflepuff. He was incredibly loyal, kind and good-natured, funny; altogether quite an upstanding kid.

As they approached the castle, Louis presented Chrissie with a very biased view of the Slytherin House that Fred didn't even try to contradict. He just stared at Hogwarts as it came closer and closer. His stomach twisted a little in anticipation, but he couldn't wait to get out of the freezing cold and inside the magnificent place.

As Professor Longbottom led them through the hall, Fred felt a hand grab his robes and jerk him back apart from the crowd of first years. He yelped in surprise but was not surprised to find the culprit was his freckly cousin, Molly. Her little button nose scrunched up and she stood to examine him.

"Now, Freddie, you look like a mess!" she said, laughing a little as people turned to stare.

"Molly, now's not the time!" Fred urged, but she began straightening his robes and pinching his cheeks and going on about how Ickle Freddie was all grown up. "Come on, Molly you're only a year older than I am," he said, wrenching himself away from her and running up to the front of the group.

Louis shot him a confused look and Fred turned to made an irritated face at Molly, who laughed and shouted "I love you too **Fred Weasley**!" She emphasized his name so that he'd be just more embarrassed.

As he waited patiently for the "W's" he inwardly cursed Louis for bashing the other Houses, because Chrissie looked rather nervous. _Bloody Louis had to go and make her think any House but Gryffindor would make her a failure. I'll get him for that one later…unless we're not in the same House… then it'll just have to wait I suppose._

Fred hated to admit that he was really concerned about his chances of making it in another House without his best friend. _I mean, I know I'll get the hang of it eventually, but what if he makes other friends and doesn't want to hang out anymore or something? Merlin, listen to me, I really am a Hufflepuff. Get a grip, Fred. _

Chrissie's name was called and she walked up to the stool, that same contradictory confident/ nervous expression on her face. After sitting on the stool for what felt like a fairly long time, the House announced that she was Gryffindor. He tried to catch her eye to give her a thumbs up or something, but she looked a bit dazed and was shaking hands with a prefect at the table.

"Weasley, Fred," Professor Longbottom said a few moments later. Fred looked at Louis who gave him a nudge forward. Fred approached the stool and closed his eyes as he felt the hat settle on his head.

"Hmmm…curious…hmmm." The hat murmured.

_Um, what's curious? _

"This is one of the more difficult ones… but I think you'd best be in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred felt a wave of relief crash over him as he practically sprinted over to the Gryffindor table. Louis would get Gryffindor too; he just knew it. This house was a part of his family and he felt sort of sentimental thinking about all the great wizards who'd passed through before him. He sat down across from Chrissie and next to Teddy, who ruffled his hair and congratulated him, his prefect badge winking in the candlelight. He turned back to face the front as Louis's name was called.


	5. Louis Weasley

Louis Weasley cringed as his mother kissed his forehead.

"Alright Mum, I'll be fine, just stop that."

"You be good, alright? No getting into trouble, or you'll 'ave me to deal with," she warned, giving him a look. _Please, I'm no trouble._

Bill gave Louis a few words of encouragement while his mother said goodbye to Victorie. His older sister hugged her parents and kissed Dominique's head and ran off to be with her friends. Louis said goodbye to his parents one more time and quickly hugged a sniffling Dominique before dashing over to Fred. He was still saying his goodbyes to Uncle George and Auntie Angie so Louis waited patiently. "Patient" wasn't one of the best words to describe him, but he registered the apprehensive look on Fred's face and let him take his time with his family. Little Roxane looked pretty put out about being left behind, so Louis walked over to her.

"Hey, Roxie, how's it going?" Louis asked. Roxie grunted and folded her arms. "Don't be like that, you're the lucky one! No school and plenty of time for Quidditch practice? You'll be better than me by the time we come home! …Well, maybe not, that would be quite nearly impossible," he said, smiling. Roxie rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Pride will be your downfall, Louis," she laughed. _What kind of nine year old talks like that? _Fred signaled he was ready to go, and the two of them waved goodbye one last time before boarding the train.

As they were settling in and chatting, a girl came in and awkwardly asked to sit there. He smiled at her widely. She was pretty, in an understated kind of way. Louis was more interested in girls than most boys his age, and girls were more interested in Louis than _any_ other boys his age. He was dashing, or as dashing as an eleven-year old boy can be. "A charmer" his Auntie Ginny said. He was blessed with his father's sturdy frame and his mother's stunning complexion. His hair wasn't the white blond of his mother's, but a softer, more varied blonde that sat perfectly on his head. His eyes resembled his father's deep blue, rather than his mother's more grey shade. Aside from his hair, he was personally most pleased with his teeth. They hadn't required any corrections. Utter perfection, in his opinion, and in most people's opinion. He flashed aforementioned teeth at the girl as she sat down across from him. He and Fred filled her in about witches and wizards and their society, and she seemed incredibly grateful to have the help. She really was virtually clueless about the world she had just entered.

He was giving her a very detailed and intricate description of the Slytherin House, when he noticed Fred's anxious face as he stared up at the looming castle. _He's always worrying. We're not going to be split apart and our friendships not going to disintegrate. I know that's what he's thinking about. What a bloody girl._

They walked into the Great Hall and Louis felt hundreds of eyes following him down the aisle. His walk was sort of more of a strut as he practically pranced towards the front. That was, until he caught sight of his sister over at the Ravenclaw table, eyebrow-cocked, looking supremely annoyed at his pompousness.

He looked around for Fred, who seemed to have been apprehended by their cousin Molly. He rolled his eyes. _Too bad for him._ As Fred rejoined him with the rest of the crowd, he heard Chrissie's name called. He watched with interest while she sat on the hat for quite a bit of time. After the hat called Gryffindor, he exploded with pride and applauded gleefully. _Way to go! Didn't know she had it in her._

Neville called out Fred's name, who just stood there for what felt like forever. He shot a helpless look at Louis, who pushed him forward. Once he was sitting on the stool with the Hat atop his head, Louis had a hard time deciphering his facial expressions, but as the Hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR", his look of pure elation was undeniable. Louis grinned not only for his cousin, but also because he knew he was next.

"Weasley, Louis," Neville announced. Louis saw some confused faces amongst the crowd upon learning the two totally different boys were actually related. He sauntered up to Neville, a confident grin on his face.

"Thanks, Neville," he said, taking the Hat and placing it on his forehead. Louis didn't even hear Neville correct him ("_Professor_ Longbottom!") because he was so eager to hear the hat cry out Gryffindor.

"Ah, ambition, that's quite strong. You're clever too…" he heard the Hat say.

_Whoa, wait. I know where you're going with this. Trust me. I know me. I'm a Gryffindor. __**Gryffindor**__. Aren't I?_

"Are you sure about that? You're incredibly confident, you have a strong desire to succeed… what does that sound like to you?"

_I may be those things, but I'm not sneaky or malicious or any of that._

"Who said all Slytherins were malicious?"

_You're kind of snarky for a Hat. Just get on with it. Pronounce it and all. Nice and loud. I at least want to go down in style._

"Well, you're quite snarky for a GRYFFINDOR!"

Louis just about burst into tears right there, in front of the whole school. He just nodded over and over as he made his way towards his table. Fred was laughing at him. _Laughing, thanks friend._

"You look a bit stunned. What'd the hat say?" he said, grinning.

"Just how good-looking and smart and daring I was. The usual," Louis said uneasily. He did not share Fred's talent for shielding his emotions.

Chrissie leaned over to talk to him from farther down the table. "Hey, congrats, but what took so long! We thought the Hat just wasn't gonna sort you!"

"Oh, you know. Hat loves to chat. He takes forever on everyone," Louis said, still nodding.

"Yeah, sure, mmhm." Fred said.

"Get off it, Fred," Louis snapped.

"Whoa, relax, we're here! We're at Hogwarts!" Fred flourished his hand in the same manner Louis had on the train. Louis rolled his eyes. _What a dork_.


	6. Lucy Weasley

**Neville's oldest son is also in this chapter, but I'm just limiting the POVs to the Weasley kids. With 2 excpetions…haha. Enjoy!**

Lucy Weasley stood in the crowed Great Hall, one eyebrow cocked, lips pursed, staring disapprovingly at a group of trouble-making boys who were up to no good. She really hadn't been dying to go to Hogwarts in the first place, and now that she was here, she remained unimpressed. Not with Hogwarts itself- she thought the castle was magnificent. But the whole atmosphere wasn't really appealing to her. She preferred her mother's at-home tutoring. Lucy found she was more suited individual activities rather than groups. Other people just sort of slowed her down.

Her sister had told her how fun she found Hogwarts on the way to the train station. "Lucy, you'll love it! It's so much fun."

Lucy had said, "Well, I don't think I'll be spending my time at Hogwarts in the same ways you do…transfiguring prefect badges to snap at their owners and putting itching powder in students' beds. I have to concentrate on my classes if I want to get anywhere in life."

"Itching powder? That's awfully amateur, who told you I did that?," her sister responded.

Molly and Lucy did not have much in common, besides their parents. Molly had the classic Weasley red hair, and recently cut it short and pixie-like. She had a little button nose with freckles sprinkled across it and clear, blue eyes. Lucy was pale and had few freckles. Her hair was blonder, like their mother, and her eyes were similar to her sister's, but they had a dark blue ring around the outsides. In nature, they couldn't be more different. Molly was boisterous, always laughing and teasing and playing pranks, and full of energy. Lucy was more subdued. She treasured things like tradition and order and took after her father in their perfectionism.

Lucy stood amongst the first years with Peter Longbottom, the round-faced son of family friend Neville Longbottom. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which was cut in a style Lucy thought was somewhat unfortunate. She didn't know Peter very well- his family didn't really socialize with hers- but she found him agreeable and it was happy to have someone to be with her through this rather humiliating process. _Shouldn't this be a little more private? Rather than a _ceremony_ for heaven's sake?_

She was contemplating this when Mr. Longbottom called out his son's name, beaming proudly. Peter looked at Lucy, terror in his eyes. _What do you want me to do?_

"Go on," she said, trying her best to provide encouragement. Peter nodded and made his way up to the stool. Lucy could see Mr. Longbottom straining to not show too much excitement as he gently placed the Hat on his first-born's head. Lucy watched. The Hat was taking an awfully long time. Then, finally, it exclaimed jubilantly that Peter was to join Gryffindor. Peter's father was overwhelmed with pride in his son. Lucy smiled at Peter's obvious jubilance as he ran to join the table that her sister and cousins sat at.

Lucy waited until she heard, "Weasley, Lucille". She heard a whoop from somewhere near the Gryffindor table. _Molly_. Lucy sat on the stool and waited for Mr. Longbottom to put the Hat on her head.

"Another Weasley…but not Gryffindor material exactly, are we?"

_No, I guess not. _

"Ravenclaw would suit you well. You have a strong desire to learn…But an even stronger desire to succeed. I think Slytherin would be an interesting place for you," he said.

_Slytherin? Really? _

"You have a thirst to be different and prove yourself. Slytherin would help you do just that."

…_If that's the best place for me. _

"You may be uncomfortable with the idea now, but you will come to see that you will excel in House of Salazar…SLYTHERIN!" he announced.

Lucy's eyes flew to the Gryffindor table. She saw the open jaws of her cousins Freddie and Louis, the raised eyebrows of Teddy Lupin and kept searching until she found the face she was looking for. Molly looked absolutely gob smacked.

"Slytherin?" she cried. Lucy thought he heard her say something like "My own sister!" She felt tears well up in her big, blue eyes. She knew how seriously Molly took the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor and she couldn't bear it if her sister considered her an enemy. _Be strong, don't you _dare_ cry in front of the whole school your first day!_

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. Professor Longbottom was looking at her comfortingly.

"It's alright, Lucy. Slytherin is a good house. A lot of great and powerful people have emerged from there. And I have a feeling you'll give them all a run for their money," he said, his face compassionate.

She gave him a weak smile and whispered her thanks and scurried off to her table. Several students introduced themselves and she forgot all their names. She was completely unable to focus. She turned back to the Gryffindors, where her sister was whispering with those two boys that hang around her. She couldn't eat the feast. She couldn't really even talk to anyone. _My family is going to disown me._

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her eldest cousin, Victorie. She wasn't particularly close to Victorie, seeing as she was quite a bit older than Lucy, now in her fourth year at Hogwarts. But Lucy had always liked her. She wasn't as goofy and dumb as some of her other cousins. She was serious about her studies.

"Lucy, you looked upset, are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine…its just…I'm the only Weasley Slytherin ever. It's a little daunting. _I_ don't really mind, but I'm afraid of what the family will-" she broke off as the tears threatened to fall.

Victorie's arms enveloped Lucy. "Shh, its alright," she said. "I was the first Weasley to be sorted outside Gryffindor and it wasn't so bad. Just a little teasing, that's all. I know our family. You know them too. They're not going to hate you over this! They'll be proud no matter what, " she said.

"Thanks," Lucy said, smiling at her beautiful cousin. Victorie turned back to the Ravenclaw table just as the prefects began to escort their Houses to the common rooms. Lucy took this opportunity to find her sister. She ran over to Molly and immediately began to freak out and explain how they were sisters before they were at Hogwarts, and how she had just _known_ school would ruin everything and was interrupted by her sister covering her mouth with her hand.

"In the name of Merlin's flannel pajamas, stop! I've never heard you say so much in such a short amount of time! Relax, I won't hate you forever, I won't commit foul acts against you, I won't publicly disown you-".

"Oh Molly!" Lucy flung her arms around her older sister, who said, "Whoa, there I just said I wouldn't _publicly_ disown you. I cant be seen hugging a Slytherin," she said, but winked and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok, green looks good on you. Quick, now run off to your dungeon."

"Haha, very funny, Molly," Lucy said, drying her eyes.

"I'm not kidding," Molly said, laughing. "It really is in the dungeons!"

_Good grief, what have I gotten myself into?_


	7. James Potter

James Potter stared in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom of the Hogwarts Express. _I am about to be a Hogwarts student._ He was about to join the many before him in the House of his parents and the heroes of the wizarding world. _Well, I mean, there's simply no other house for me. _

He thought he looked rather like his father, yet also had definitive Weasley characteristics. He was so fiercely proud to be a Potter and a Weasley and he was pleased that his appearance conveyed his relations. He was often compared to his Uncle Ron, in that he had really bright blue eyes and a long, somewhat pointed nose. But he had the shaggy, messy hair of his father, yet in a lighter, browner shade. He also had freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose, rather reddish lips, and the classic Weasley blush.

He left the bathroom and went back to his compartment with his two cousins, Dominique and Roxanne, and his friend Jacob Thomas. Jacob was the son of his parent's friend, Dean, and they had grown up together. He hung around the house a lot, and frequently participated in Weasley-Potter Quidditch games.

"…fell right into the cake," he was saying as James sat down. "Mum was furious!" The girls laughed. _Whatever that was about._

"What took so long, James?" Roxie asked. We were going to send someone in to look for you," she said, chuckling.

"Probably got stuck staring at his reflection…_again_," Dominique said, shaking with laughter, recalling the time she had caught James staring at himself in the mirror.

"Piss off…its just that faces interest me… Like how your parents features show up in your face, you know?" James defended.

"_Your_ face interests you, James," said Roxie.

"Not true! For example, I notice that despite your dark skin, you have your dad's eyes… and mouth for that matter."

"Insightful, James, really. You are the single most observant person of our time," Roxie said sarcastically.

"_I _never noticed," said Jacob, grinning.

"What's your facial analysis for me?" Dom asked, leaning forward.

James threw one last nasty look towards Roxie and turned towards Dom, pondering. "Well, you have the same eye color of your brother and sister…its more like Uncle Bill's than Aunt Fluer's…but you're hair is more strawberry blonde than that silvery your mum and sister have. You have a similar bone structure to your brother's…and your smile is closer to your dad's than your mum's," he finished.

"You are such a girl," said Jacob. "_Strawberry blonde_? _Bone structure_?" he said, chuckling.

"Stuff it, you're just mad because you didn't get a James Potter Face Analysis," James retorted, putting his hands behind his head. "I should go into some sort of specialist department."

"Yeah, cause there's lots of divisions at St. Mungo's that require your area of expertise," Roxie said, shooting him her trademark smirk.

James was about to respond, when their compartment door opened and Victorie Weasley waltzed in gracefully, sitting next to her sister and making pleasant conversation with Roxie and Jacob. Dom really was rather more like her father and Victorie resembled Fleur, he noticed. Dom lacked the gracefulness and poise of her sister. Instead she was athletic and tomboyish. She was a pretty good Chaser in James's opinion. In fact, the entire compartment (with the exception of Victorie) consisted of fairly talented Quidditch players. James and Dom preferred playing Chaser, Jacob was getting to be a pretty good Beater and Roxie was an exceptionally talented Seeker.

Victorie broke his reverie when she mentioned something about Teddy saying he might stop by. James perked up at once. He admired Teddy and looked up to him. He noticed the girls looked rather excited too. Dom had flushed a bright red and Roxane was giggling and biting her lip. Teddy was really popular at Hogwarts and something of a heartthrob, according to his cousin Molly.

Right on cue, Teddy popped his head into the compartment. Behind him was the pretty blonde girl he was dating. Teddy had brought her over to the Potter's for dinner over the summer, which made James think he must really like her. _I don't see what's so great about her._

Teddy's hair was shoulder length and brown today. James thought his power was the coolest possible ability. He was too embarrassed to say anything at the time, but when Dom had caught him staring in the mirror, it had been because he was trying to will his hair to turn blue.

He was unsuccessful.

"Wotcher, James," Teddy said, grinning his wolfish grin. "You remember Alison," he said gesturing to the girl. _That's about all I do remember, her name. She wasn't exactly remarkable. _

"I'm Head Boy this year, so I'm not going to tolerate any of your nonsense, James," he said, with a mock stern scowl on his face. "None of your trickery or pranks."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Your Headness!" James said, feigning sincerity.

"Are you kids nervous?" he asked, sitting down across from Victorie. James was pleased to see that there wasn't enough room for his girlfriend, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"What about?" James asked.

"The sorting!" Teddy said. "I nearly had a heart attack when it was my turn. My hair turned white! Needless to say I was a mess. You guys aren't nervous?"

"Can't say I am," said Roxie. "I have a pretty strong feeling I'll be in Gryffindor, and if not, who cares? I'll make do with what I get," she said, jutting out her chin confidently.

"Yeah, I'd be fine as long as I wasn't in Ravenclaw, can you imagine?!" Dom said jokingly, looking at her sister, who rolled her eyes.

"You'd be lucky to get into Ravenclaw! We won the House Cup last year didn't we Teddy?" she said, smirking.

Teddy mumbled something incoherent. James caught the words "fifty points", "stuck", "Whomping Willow" and "stolen pants".

Alison laughed. James thought it sounded like a gnome sneezing. _Merlin, just say something to make her stop!_

"_I'm_ not nervous! I know I'll be in Gryffindor, so what's the problem?" he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You never know what the hat will say," said Victorie, as she stood up. "Well, I'm going to get back to my compartment," she said, kissing her sister on the cheek and bidding the rest of them goodbye. As she exited the compartment, there was an awkward moment between her and Alison as she tried to squeeze past the other girl.

"We should go too, Teddy. I expect we're nearly there. Shall we go get our things?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Teddy ruffled James's hair and winked at the girls. "Good luck, see you in there." And he and Alison left.

"Merlin's beard, I can't stand that girlfriend of his," James said, rolling his eyes.

"What? She barely said anything, what could you have against her?" Dom asked.

"I don't really like her either. She's too serious and boring for Teddy," said Roxanne.

"And she's a _Slytherin_!" James said, scowling. "I mean what was he thinking?"

At that moment, Teddy poked his head back into the compartment and said, "Yeah, we can hear everything you're saying." He gave them a look and James turned bright red. Dom clapped her hand over her mouth and Jacob laughed.

"Well, it's true!" Roxie whispered at him. "You'd be better off without her!" she said as he left, rolling his eyes.

Later, Dom announced she was going to change. Roxie stood too. "Might as well visit our brothers since their obviously not going to come see us," Roxie said, and they left.

As the train rolled to a stop and students began pouring out onto the station platform, the boys met back up with Dom and Roxie. A gigantic figure emerged from the shadows and James beamed as Hagrid came into view, calling for all the first years.

"Jimmy!" he said, enveloping James in a hug. _Oh, ah, oh Merlin, I can't breathe! My bones, my frail bones! No Lord, please not like this! Not pressed up against a half-giant's -_

"Yeh ready, then?" he said, releasing James and patting the girls on the head. He saw them flinch as Hagrid unintentionally walloped them with his enormous hands.

The lot of them stepped into the boats and gawked at the glorious castle they had imagined so many times. James wasn't one to get sentimental, but he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

They were escorted into the castle and James was almost beginning to feel overwhelmed when a familiar face relieved him at once. Neville stood before them, hands clasped, beaming at the students as if they were one of his rare and precious plants.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said cheerfully. "In just a moment, you will be escorted through the doors to the Great Hall, where you'll be sorted into your Houses. Over the course of your time here, your House will be your family. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each were created by magnificent wizards and each have spawned them. By doing things well you'll earn points towards the House Cup at the end of the year, however if you break any rules or if a teacher or prefect sees it fitting, points will be deducted."

Neville disappeared for a few moments, then returned and led them through the Hall. James scanned the room, looking for the people he knew. He spotted Teddy first, his hair now a festive array of red and gold, and Molly was not far down the table from him. She seemed to be looking for him in the crowd too, and gave him an enthused thumbs up when she spotted him. Third years Fred and Louis sat a little ways away from her, but they were talking to some girls. Peter Longbottom waved at him from the Gryffindor table and James grinned and waved back. He had always liked Peter.

He hesitantly turned his head to the left to the Slytherin side (_blegh_), and couldn't find Lucy for a while, until he saw her towards the front, nearby Teddy's girlfriend. Victorie was closest to the group of first years and she was mouthing words of encouragement to her sister. It always amazed Teddy that girls could communicate without talking like that.

James started to get excited when Neville got into the "M" names. His stomach felt like it was going to fall right out of his butt, but he was excited. O'Donnell, Deirdre was sorted into Ravenclaw. Orrs, Lyla was sorted into Hufflepuff. Patrick, Steven was sorted into Gryffindor. Plotcher, Katharine was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, James!" called Neville. An eruption of whispers rippled across the Hall. "_Potter_? As in Harry Potter?" he heard someone say.

James strode through the group of new students and towards Neville and the Hat. "Good luck," the professor whispered.

James looked up at Neville and smiled one last time before the Hat descended over his eyes.

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you'd show up," he heard the Hat say.

"You have your mother's boldness certainly. And you're father's courage. But you know who you remind me of?"

_The Fat Friar? _James thought, sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. But no, you have a lot of your namesake in you. The first James Potter had your sense of humor too…Potter and Weasley. Seems pretty obvious where you belong, right?"

James swelled with excitement.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He beamed and leapt off the stool, tossing the Hat towards Neville (the Hat cried out in protest at being flung in such ways) and raced towards the Gryffindor table. He made eye contact with the rest of his group stuck at the tail end of the alphabet and Dom and Roxie motioned their encouragement and were mouthing something, but he had no idea what they were saying.

_I don't have magical girl telepathy._


	8. Roxanne Weasley

**I'm doing this in order of birth, and I decided Roxanne was older than Dominique, but then realized that Dom comes before Roxie alphabetically, so Dom's sorting would be before Roxie's. So I just wrote it anyways, and will go more in depth in Dom's chapter.**

Roxanne Weasley was sitting in her compartment with her cousins and Jacob Thomas when Teddy Lupin appeared in the doorway. She wasn't one to fawn over boys, but he was an exception. _Why are you so beautiful?! _He mentioned something about his Head duties, which was a well-timed reminder that he was a seventh year. _So beautiful…so old._

James was sneering at his girlfriend who was looking uninterested in the conversation. _She's not even that pretty, and she looks like the clingy type_. Roxie then noticed she wasn't the only one studying Alison. Victorie was looking at the other girl with a bit of a puzzled look on her face. Roxie wondered if Victorie had a thing for Teddy too. _Why wouldn't you? And they're so close in age._ When she got up to leave, she had an awkward moment with Alison when she shuffled past her to get out of the compartment. Alison shot Victorie a look that seemed a little hostile. Roxie and Dom exchanged glances. There was definitely some tension there for whatever reason. Dom shrugged and Roxie noticed Alison nagging Teddy to leave or something. For some reason, he did as she said and bid them farewell, winking at the girls. _Swoon._

"Merlin's beard, I can't stand that girlfriend of his," James said, looking annoyed.

Dom said something stupid and reasonable, and Roxie interjected by saying, "I don't really like her either. She's too serious and boring for Teddy."

Teddy embarrassed everyone by sticking his head in the compartment and explaining that they had heard them. Dom looked horrified and even James looked a little uneasy.

Jake laughed boisterously and leaned over to Roxie. "Well played," he whispered.

"Well, it's true," she murmured to him. Turning towards Teddy she said that he'd be better off without her, but he was already leaving. She wasn't going to apologize for the truth.

"Sorry, Roxie, but I don't think breaking up with Alison will compel him to rush to you and confess his love," Jake said, smirking. "How much older is he than you again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jacob. Dom, I think its time we changed, don't you?" she said, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, I think we're going to go change then," she said to the boys. James seemed to have spaced out a little and Jake had already forgotten about embarrassing Roxie and was gazing out the window. Both of them grunted in response to Dom's declaration, obviously unenthused.

"Might as well visit our brothers since their obviously not going to come see us," Roxie said as they left the compartment. Fred and Louis were third years now, and thought that they were just the coolest thing to happen to the wizarding world since Fizzing Whizbees.

After both of them had gone to the bathroom and changed, they found their brothers in a crowded compartment near the front. There were several other boys from their year, a few girls and their "platonic female companion" -as Louis had once called her- Chrissie. Fred had invited her over a few times over the summer, which was a pretty out of character thing to do. Her brother wasn't the type to invite girls over, but apparently he had stricken up a bond with this one. She had visited Shell Cottage too, according to Dom. Roxie supposed they were something of a trio.

"Dominque what are you doing here, why aren't you with all your little first year friends?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrow all condescendingly.

"Excuse us for wanting to say hi, you prick," Roxie said. She knew Dom woudn't have given her brother what he deserved, so she didn't hesitate to. "You might want to watch what you say, because I'm sure you wouldn't want your friends here to learn about that incident at my dad's shop over the summer with that powder and that awful rash and how your mum-"

"Hey! You keep your mouth shut!" Louis said.

Fred looked a cross between annoyed and amused, "Go on Roxie, we'll see you later. I promise I'll show you a secret passage or the kitchens or something tomorrow."

Roxie accepted the offer, learning food might be involved and Dom eyed her brother and mouthed the word "rash". The other people in the compartment looked at Louis inquisitively, and they could hear him making up some lame story.

"Gosh, I hope this whole ego thing he has going is a stage," Dom said, swinging her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe a life-long stage," Roxie joked, as the train pulled to a stop.

Later, in the Great Hall, the four of them stood before the Hat, waiting to be sorted. Roxie felt as if she would never have time to observe everything in the room. She was studying the teachers sitting at their table. The headmaster sat in the middle, looking far too intrigued for someone who's seen sortings a hundred times. She had heard he was a very jovial person, who loved celebrations and festivities almost as much as he loved learning and education. He had been a former student of Professor McGonagall's, who she recommended for the job when she announced she was retiring. He had been studying in Australia at the time but was eager to return to Hogwarts. He looked rather young to be a headmaster, but Lucy had raved about how smart and professional he was. Teddy seemed to like him too, having said he cheered everyone up. His wife apparently taught here too, but Roxie didn't know which one she was.

She watched intently as James bounded up to the Hat. People all across the hall were gawking at him and whispering. Some girl near Roxie said, "Wait til I tell Mum and Dad who I'm going to school with!"

James was only on the stool for a few seconds before the Hat cried Gryffindor and he ran off. She cheered loudly for her cousin.

A little while later, Jake's name was called. He flashed his super white teeth at her and was off. He sat up on the stool for only a few seconds, like James, before the Hat declared he would be in Gryffindor. He looked absolutely elated and sprinted to the Gryffindor table to be met with high-fives and cheers.

Roxie was glad. She, James and Jake would all be in the same House. It was bound to be loads of fun. Of course she wanted Dom to be in Gryffindor too, but it was possible she would be a Hufflepuff. _She'such a people pleaser, and kind of seems too sweet for Gryffindor_. But Roxie hoped nevertheless. She knew Dom would be called before her, and gave her a squeeze of encouragement. Dom was more like her sister than her cousin, despite their very different appearances. Roxie had shoulder-length silky black hair, and smooth, chocolate skin. Dom on the other hand, had messy, dirty blonde hair that fell almost to her waist and pretty blue eyes. She wasn't as fair as her sister, but was still light-skinned and freckly.

Dom's name was called and she skipped up to Neville, grinning and putting the hat on. She sat up on the stool a while, longer than the boys had. Then, after what felt like forever, Dom was sorted into Gryffindor. She looked surprised, but pleased, and calmly made her way to the table, smiling cheerfully. Despite her lack of gracefulness, she always still seemed to have such poise. _Maybe it's the veela blood or something._

"Weasley, Roxane!" Neville called. She took a deep breath and walked steadily to the front. _I want to remember everything about this moment._

The Hat was descending already, and she closed her eyes.

"Oh yes, well, no deliberation needed here, you would certainly be best placed in GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat said fairly quickly.

Roxie beamed and leapt off the stool, hugging Neville (which was a sign of her excitement, for she usually wasn't one to show such affection, especially in public) and ran over to her House mates.

She sat next to Jake and immediately started chatting with and congratulating her cousins. She made eye contact with Teddy and gave him a little wave. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Various family members came over to congratulate them through the feast, and many people were staring at James or mentioning something about their famous family. Roxie smirked and leaned across to James, who looked pleased with the attention.

"We'll have to think of something to mess with all these admirers," she said.

"Yeah! Like stage some big thing or…"

She saw the ideas spinning around in his head and grinned. This was bound to be the best year yet.


	9. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley hopped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform at Hogsmeade. She wasn't entirely successful though, stumbling a bit over her new robes as she stepped forward.

"You okay there, Weasley?" Peter Longbottom was smirking at her.

"I'm _fine_, Peter," she grumbled, following Roxie away. She and Peter often spent time at the Potter house playing Quidditch. She was almost as good of a Chaser as him, but he liked to tease her about her clumsiness.

They met up with Hagrid, whose enthusiasm almost cost Dom her consciousness when he patted her on the head. He led them to the boats, where she, Roxie, Jake and James all climbed in. She almost fell getting into the boat but James and Roxie grabbed her before she ate it. _Why couldn't I inherit that veela grace Victorie got?_

It was a beautiful night out; the stars were twinkling in the sky and reflecting on the glassy lake upon which they sailed across. She heard Jake murmur, "Blimey!" and both James and Roxie look enraptured with the glorious castle before them.

Neville, who looked like he was trying to be stern, rounded up Dominique and the other first. But Dom knew him to be too cheerful of a person to be serious for too long. He briefly explained the Houses and what was about to happen, but it was all stuff she had heard before. With two older siblings already at Hogwarts (not to mention all her cousins), she felt as if she could already navigate through the halls of the castle she had heard so much about it. She liked to listen and absorb information, so by now she knew everything going on in everyone's lives. Teddy was dating a Slytherin, Alison Alders, who he had met through Prefect duties. Victorie had gone to the end of the year ball with Ronan Wilkes, who she liked quite a bit. He was goofy and fun, unlike other guys she had gone out with but Dom could tell Victorie didn't fully reciprocate his feelings. Molly had two guy friends, and there had been some drama over Qudditch tryouts apparently. Fred had plenty of girl friends- and girls who fawned over him- but none had caught his eye yet, quite unlike her own brother, who was already writing home about a different girl every week.

She looked for said brother as they made their way through the Great Hall, but he seemed preoccupied with some girl. _Good grief give it a rest, Lou. _She did find Victorie at the front of the Ravenclaw table andshe mouthed a "Good luck!"

Dom scurried over to her sister and tried to be inconspicuous but fell and almost took a terrified blonde kid down with her. Dom thought she heard Peter laughing from the Gryffindor table. _Curses._

"Dom just remember we will love you no matter what," Victorie said reassuringly. "Unless you're in Slytherin, then Dad probably won't talk to you. Don't make that face! You're not going to be in Slytherin, obviously. But if you fall over one more time- Ok sorry, I'll stop!" she said.

Dom glared at her. _She is not helping._ She tuned in to Neville calling out names. They were only on the "E's", so she had time to talk to her sister.

"Which teachers are which?" she asked.

"Well, see that little one on the very end? That's Professor Flitwick, he's been here since Mum and Dad. He fought in the Battle and everything. He teaches Charms. And next to him is Professor Weber," she said, pointing at an old woman with a bemused expression and square spectacles resting on her nose. "She's the Transfiguration teacher, one of McGonagall's school friends, I think. Professor Hunt is the headmaster's wife. See the pretty one with the dark hair next to him? She's from Ravenclaw too."

"What does she teach?" Dom asked, looking at the fairly young woman.

"Potions. She's a great teacher. Then there's Professor Mitchell: DADA, Neville and Hagrid, of course, and Professor Binns, the ghost. Those are the teachers you'll get this year at least."

"And what about the Headmaster? You've told me about him, but what else?"  
"Well, he's Carlisle Hunt. He was a Gryffindor here, only a year or two above Dad, so he's real young. McGonagall trusted him though, so no one objected when he was appointed. He adores Uncle Harry and stories of the Second War. He's quite a cheerful bloke, but he's serious when it comes to studies. He wants to make sure we get the most of- Oh James has been called up!"

Dom looked up frantically, she mustn't miss it! James was just taking his seat- his blue eyes disappeared under the Hat. She craned her neck to see better, but in no time the Hat had shouted Gryffindor. She grinned, unsurprised. Bidding her sister farewell, she hurried back over to where Roxie and Jacob stood waiting.

"Weasley, Dominique!" Neville cried. Merlin's beard! Frantically sending Roxie mental messages of exclamation, she skipped up the steps, not bothering to be careful so as not to fall. Luckily she didn't, and she grinned her big smile as Neville placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, Weasley again? Hm, not so easy to place though, are we?"

_ It's weird to have a voice talking to you in your head; you can just respond with thoughts!_

…

_Oh right, my Sorting. Well go on then, explain why I'd be well suited for whatever House._

"…You have Hufflepuff qualities, certainly, but based on your… scatterbrained boldness I think you'd be interesting in GRYFFINDOR!"

_Oh my goodness! That was weird. But I'm in Gryffindor!_

She removed the Hat, beamed at Neville at went over to the Gryffindor table. Roxie joined her a few minutes later, and the feast began a bit after that.

"Merlin's beard! We're at Hogwarts!" Jake said, grinning enthusiastically, piling potatoes on his plate.

"Merlin's beard indeed," Dom said, mocking solemnity.

"Merlin's gray nose hairs, even." Jake said.

"Perhaps even Merlin's left earring," Roxie added.

"Merlin's striped tabby cat, Persephone," Jake said.

"Merlin's flannel nightgown," Dom said.

"Now don't be stupid, Merlin would never wear a flannel nightgown, he's definitely more of a silk pajamas kind of guy," James said.

"Well he certainly doesn't have a left earring," Dom said, grinning at Roxie.

"Or a right one, for that matter," said Jake.

"Merlin's _beard_, why are we talking about this?" James said, laughing.


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

**Hi all, its Scorpius's turn. I'm actually going to spin this off and do a whole Rose/ Scorpius story. They're an infectious pairing. But I wont start that until I finish Rose and Albus's chapters. Thanks and enjoy! He's quite the angsty eleven year old.**

Scorpius Malfoy followed his father's gaze to a large family across the platform who he immediately recognized to be the Potters and Weasleys. They were the most famous wizards in the world, but he had never seen them in person before, and he was somewhat fascinated. His father didn't talk about his experiences with Harry Potter often, except a stray remark here or there about the ridiculous inflation of media attention over something so trivial as where he purchases socks, or a grumble about how he's not as great everyone seems to think. Scorpius's mother had mentioned to him once that Draco didn't like to think about those times because of what his family had done during his school years. And what he had done.

Scorpius's father had dedicated his life, post-Hogwarts, to clearing himself of the Malfoy's shady past. He had distanced himself from his father, who had spent the rest of his life ruined and isolated, and had abandoned the wealth of his childhood for a modest living and a Ministry job. Of course, he gained all his inheritance back after three years, when his father died. Granted, he had married a pureblood (he hadn't changed _that_ much) but it was someone he truly loved, not to mention, she worked in the same department Hermione Granger would eventually work in, securing rights for muggle-borns. Her step-father was muggle-born, and she had grown up with a much higher exposure to Muggle things, so she brought to the Malfoy family a much more open view of the world. After Scorpius had received his Hogwarts letter, Draco had sat him down and given him a long lecture on how he was going to behave himself at Hogwarts. He was to be cordial and respectful to everyone, regardless of House or blood status. The Malfoys had spent years establishing their reputation and Scorpius was expected to continue to uphold the family honor. Draco had squatted down to eye-level to tell Scorpius that he knew he would be a great heir and never doubted his competence nor his ability to protect the family.

Draco wasn't the most affectionate father in the world, but he always found time to talk to or play with his son. Scorpius had never doubted that his father loved him, despite the fact that he rarely ever said it. And even though he loved and even adored his father, he was aware that all his hard work hadn't fully cleared the Malfoy name, and that kids at school would judge him based on the actions of his father and grandfather. This was the main reason behind his dread of going to school. He had rarely interacted with other children and when he did come across other kids from their world, they either knew who he was and avoided him, or their mothers recognized him and politely, but hastily rushed their precious babies away from the dangerous Malfoy boy.

Scorpius wished he could just remain at home. He was certain anything he was required to learn at that school his mother could teach better. But he knew it was required of him to go, and he wasn't about to tell his parents of his insecurities.

The whistle blew. It was time to go. His father gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiled and told him to write frequently and watch out for Peeves. His mother hugged him and kissed him and was embarrassingly affectionate, her clear, blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Mum, stop. It's gonna be great and I'll write everyday," he said, gesturing to his owl, Hercules.

She tucked a strand of her long, perfect, dark hair behind her ear and waved him off.

Scorpius prepared to tackle his first hurdle: finding someone to sit with. He figured he would just find Harrison, who's parents were good friends with Scorpius's own. He wasn't the most loveable kid, but he would rather have the somewhat rowdy and uncivilized Harrison than an empty compartment.

As he shuffled through the corridor on the train, awkwardly peering into compartments, looking for Harrison, he came across two girls who seemed to be picking on a third girl. Scorpius recognized her as one of the Weasley kids, Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter, perhaps? He was pretty sure, it was. The other two were older, second or third years probably, because by the looks of their ties, they had been sorted already.

"For someone with very famous parents, you don't look too well off. Don't you think, Marjorie?" one of the girls said, flicking her hair.

"No, you really don't, dear. You're hair could use a few thinning potions and your clothes look so," she sighed, "Muggle-y." Marjorie said this with great concern, as if she felt sorry for the Weasley girl.

"My clothes are 'Muggle-y'. You're supposed to-"

"We can sort you out, I _suppose_," the first girl said. "You're in desperate need of a makeover. People at Hogwarts will be expecting you to be more…well _more_."

_Merlin, I hate people like this. They're jealous of her and are trying to elevate their social standing by degrading her and offering her wardrobe advice? I hope the Weasley girl has sense enough to chuck 'em. _But the girl just stood there, looking irritated and insulted, but not moving. _I have to do everything._

"As far as I can tell," he said, striding forward, "the only thing in need of a makeover is your bloody attitudes. I _know_ you're jealous, but please restrain yourselves from being condescending towards a defenseless first year."

They turned and sneered. "And this is coming from a _Malfoy_? Your family wrote the book on condescending."

_Damn my recognizable appearance. Stupid, signature Malfoy hair._

"Right we did, so you won't mind if I tell you to run along now?" Scorpius said in his best patronizing tone. "Maybe to some hideous eye-makeup convention?"

The girls grumbled something nasty, but turned and stalked away. Scorpius, pleased, faced the Weasley kid, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you for that!" she said, her eyes still wide.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, you know. You're the last person I would expect to come to my rescue." Scorpius immediately felt the sting of disappointment. _Oh the old familiar reaction. I'd hoped Weasley might... get it. But no, I should know she'd be the last one to undertand_.

She was still talking. "I mean, Draco Malfoy's son? I'm just shocked that-"

"That what? I'm an actual human being who doesn't relish in the suffering of others?" he said sourly.  
"I only meant that…I mean my parents have talked about your dad before, and no offense, but he sounded like a bit of a bully."

"A bully? He was a bloody Death Eater," Scorius said with a bitter laugh. "But he's not like that now. In fact, even then he… wait, why am I even explaining this to you?" he said. The bushy haired girl seemed to be moving from nervous discomfort to anger, but he was getting pissed, so he didn't care. _Haven't even got to Hogwarts yet and I'm already making enemies. Dad won't be pleased. But I'm defending his bloody honor here!_

"_You_ of all people should know that kids don't equal their parents. I am not my father. I thought the daughter of two very famous wizards might get that." He almost turned to leave but instead said, "But I suppose you _enjoy_ all the attention? Do people say you've got your mother's brains and your father's courage? Well let me remind you that you aren't your parents either."

He sure hoped that she _was_ Ron and Hermione's daughter rather than some other random Wealsey, or that would be embarrassing.

"Hey, just because I'm surprised that the spawn of Draco Malfoy- former Death Eater- helped me -a half-blood and a Weasley- doesn't mean I need you lecturing me! I know I'm not my parents, and I would have accepted that you weren't yours, until you went off like that! You only proved that you are a jerk not to mention an over reactor! I barely said one thing to you and you-"

"Weasley, I couldn't care less what _you_ think of me. In the future I'll know not to associate with your kind-"

"My _kind_? What do you think we-"

"Not because you're _Weasleys_, or half-bloods or whatever, but because you're arrogant-"  
"Oh _I'm_ arrogant?"

"Presumptuous, judgmental-"

"You talk about judging people based on their family, and here you are judging my family based on your own impression of me! You hypocrite!" she said, poking him on the chest.

He sneered, and with his best Malfoy glare, shoved her hand away. He turned to dramatically huff away, but found himself face-to-face with what looked like Harry frickin' Potter himself. Potter's son looked half-concerned and half-bemused as he shot a confused look at his cousin. Scorpius kept moving past him, just wishing to get out of here _now_.

"Rose, was that the Malfoy kid? You're picking fights already, schools not even started yet!" Potter laughed.

_Rose_. He scoffed, about to make a joke to himself about thorns, but decided against the lame cheesiness.

"Oi, Scorpius! There you are!" Scorpius heard Harrison before he saw him, bounding towards him like a great big gorilla. He rolled his eyes. _At least I wont be required to actually think for the rest of the journey. Thanks, Harrison._

"Maddock, Bradley!" the Professor cried.

Scorpius was bored. The Sorting took an awful long time. He felt as if he had already examined the Great Hall and all its inhabitants and they were only on M's.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the Professor glanced up, looking intrigued. He heard a few mumblings and whispers, but brushed them off put on the Hat, not knowing what to expect.

"Ah, hello Scorpius." The Hat said. He also seemed intrigued.

"Oh I am intrigued, young one. How can I not be? Considering your family history and your rather interesting head."  
_Whats interesting about my head?_

"Because it isn't meant for Slytherin. Sure you have ambition, but mostly you don't care, am I right?"

…_Pretty much. _

"Then why are you here?"

_To learn. To do my best. I'm done caring what other people expect or think. I'm just going to focus on moving past it. _

"Mm, yes, you're Slytherin qualities are overshadowed by what is simply a very naturally intelligent mind. I think you'd be very comfortable in RAVENCLAW!" the Hat exclaimed.

_Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw._ He was trying to remember what that even was. His mother had been in Ravenclaw. His father would be disappointed, but Scorpius felt something strange. Contentment? _I think this might be perfect._

He slowly walked to his table, where other Ravenclaws were reluctantly waiting to greet him. The entire Hall seemed a bit shocked, seeing as he was the first Malfoy in generations to be sorted outside Slytherin. He sat down at the table, next to a girl with black hair who seemed to be contemplating how to address him.

"Hi," she said, confidently. But Scorpius could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling for the first time in the past couple of hours.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," she said, visibly relaxing. Scorpius wondered if a simple "hi" would change anyone's immediate opinion about him. _I said hi to Rose Weasley._

Speaking of Weasley, the Potter kid was up on the stool now, looking close to passing out.

**There's a bit more that happens here between the Potter/Weasleys and Scorpius, but I think I'll save that for the next chapter. **


	11. Albus Potter

Albus Potter stared at his father in wonder.

"It did for me," said Harry.

Albus said his goodbyes to his family, somewhat mollified. But if the Sorting Hat would take his choice into account would that be like cheating? Did he want to be in a house he wasn't meant for?

His thoughts were interrupted when his cousin said, "We should find Frank."

"Yeah, I bet he's already found a compartment. But he's probably just sitting in it alone and terrified."  
"I'll take the front end of the train, you take the back?" Rose proposed.

Al was reluctant to split up from her, but he shuffled away from his cousin, awkwardly peering into compartments, and blushing when people gaped at him.

Finally, in the second to last compartment, Al found his best friend sitting alone and looking rather lost. Frank and Al had known each other since they were babies. He was Al's first official friend, seeing as they were born only two weeks apart and Rose didn't come along for another six months. They both had dark hair and vibrant eyes, although Al's were green while Frank's were blue.

"Blimey, thank Merlin you're here," he exclaimed. "I was beginning to think I'd ride up to Hogwarts alone and you know how bad I get when I have too much time to think."

Al laughed. "Where did you think we'd go? Anyways, there's always your brother."

"Nah, he's a third year. Too cool to babysit me," Frank said with a shrug. Al knew this wasn't true; Peter didn't have a selfish bone in his body. He went to sit down, but then Frank reminded him that Rose was still wandering around.

"Oh right. Great, she's probably just freaking out," Al said, leaving the compartment.

He found Rose further down the hall, talking with someone. As he got closer, he recognized him as Draco Malfoy's son. And that they weren't talking, they were arguing. For someone so timid and sweet (at least among strangers), Rose found herself in the middle of trouble quite often.

"…but because you're arrogant-" Malfoy was saying.  
"Oh _I'm_ arrogant?" Her voice was getting kind of shrill. Rose had on her classic "angry" face: her cheeks were flushed, her chin was jutting out defiantly and her arms were crossed. She went off on Malfoy, something about judging the family and then poked him in the chest. _Oh boy._

He spun around dramatically and almost bumped into Al. _Although he seems to be a bit of a drama queen, he is rather intimidating. _The Malfoy was much taller than Al and gave him a look filled with so much animosity it must have taken years to perfect.

He sauntered off and Al asked Rose what that had been all about, laughing.

"Oh I've just been having a lovely chat with…I don't even know his name. The Malfoy kid. Spoke with the bloke for two seconds and he gets all offended," Rose said, rolling her eyes and stalking into their compartment.

"What happened?" Frank asked. Rose's face clearly gave it away.

"So these awful girls are harassing me and who comes to my rescue other than tall, pale and snooty over there. Naturally, I'm surprised! You would be surprised too! _Him_, defending _me_? Well. He was a bit put off with the fact that I expected him to behave like the son of a Death Eater. Oh wait, _he is. _What does he expect?"

Frank looked terribly confused. Al's smile faded a little. From what Al could judge of the situation, Malfoy was just tired of people expecting him to be his father. That wasn't so strange. _I could imagine that being difficult…_

Rose was still ranting, going on more to herself than for Frank's benefit.

"So, Frank," Al said loudly, ready to switch the subject, "what House you hoping for?"

Rose rolled her eyes. She must have known Al was trying to shut her up- the three of them always talk about Houses, so it was no surprise when Frank said, "Well, of course I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would be good too." He was smirking, because they were both just pissing Rose off by casually going over something they had discussed a million times to avoid her complaining.

She huffed. "Fine, I won't tell you anymore. Your loss, it was just about to get good," she said, pulling a book from out of nowhere (she tended to do that) and burying herself in it.

Al and Frank discussed Quidditch and what Hogwarts would be like- with some interjections from Rose- through the journey. But as they pulled up to the Hogsmeade station, Al began to get nervous. He could see it in the others faces as well. This night would determine his next seven years and even beyond and what if it went wrong?

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat bellowed. Peach, Margaret was Sorted and Al knew he was dangerously close to being called himself. He frantically searched around the room until he found the face he sought. James grinned at him, but then gave him a serious and encouraging nod, which somehow all in itself made him feel better.

Rose was next to him, wringing her hands.

"Oh Al, don't worry, you're far too nice to get into Slytherin. And you haven't got much ambition or anything like that. No offense. I mean if you want any of that- Oh what am I even saying! I'm just so nervous!" she wasn't even looking at him, her eyes were glued to the Hat.  
Neville's eyes found his own, as he joyously read, "Potter, Albus." As expected, a chorus of whispers and gasps filled the Hall.

_Oh Merlin, how's that 'walking' thing go again?_ Rose had to shove him a little towards the Hat, but once on his way he re-mastered the use of his legs, and shakily sat on the stool.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh. You are something else. A Potter and a Weasley. Not like your brother, or your mother though are, you? No you most resemble your father. But then there's something different about you, too."

_What's that?_

"That's something you'll have to find out for your self. And I think you can do it best in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in triumphant cheers. Rose looked like she might burst into tears. James was roaring the loudest though and ran forward to accept his little brother.

"Knew you had it in you," he said grinning.

"Then why'd you make me doubt it so much?" Al said, but he couldn't help but break out into a huge smile.

Frank was called up to the Hat and his father patted him on the back when he was Sorted into Gryffindor. He beamed and sat next to Al. They giggled like little girls and high fived. They were here, at Hogwarts, in the House of their fathers!

After the ceremony and the Feast, as the prefects began ushering the first years out of the Hall, Al spotted Malfoy waiting with a crowd of Ravenclaws. Something came over him (must be that Gryffindor courage) and he ran over to where he stood.

"Malfoy," he called, and the other boy looked so surprised he didn't have time to put on a haughty expression.

"About what happened with Rose…earlier…on the train?" Al waited for Malfoy to acknowledge that he understood what he was saying, but all he seemed to be able to do was nod.

"I just wanted to say, that I-just I know what it feels like. To have people always staring at you. And for everyone to expect you to be your dad…I-I get it."

"Yeah, it must be real difficult for you to have to deal with all that admiration," he said, bitterly. But then he seemed to regret his words and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Thanks for coming over here," he said, looking a little uncomfortable, but sincere.

"Uh, its okay. But look at it this way, all you can do is exceed their expectations." _How am I supposed to live up to my dad?_

"I guess…. I'm Scorpius. Don't laugh," he said, but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

"I won't laugh if you don't laugh. Albus," he said extending his hand. Scorpius shook it. "Most people just call me Al."

"I don't think there's any suitable nickname for me. Scorp? That sounds awful," he was laughing now.

"Pius?" Al said laughing.

"Ha. Ha." Scorpius said, but he smiled a genuine smile.

Rose awkwardly approached them, her hazel eyes brimming with confusion. "Al, everyone's heading back to their common rooms now," she said, ignoring Scorpius. "You don't want to fall behind and get lost.

His face was cold as well. "Nice talking with you Al. Glad to see not everyone in your family is a totally stuck-up arse," he blatantly looked at Rose, then turned and sauntered away.

"What was that?" Rose asked. Her hair looked redder than normal in the light of the candles. Her hair was usually in some quasi state- some kind of auburn, brown with strong red tones- but tonight it was looking pretty ginger, not to mention bushier than usual. _The stress of the evening must be manifesting in her hair._

"I was just introducing myself," Al said.

"_Why?_ Didn't you hear anything I said earlier? And he just called me an, well you know!" Rose was uncomfortable with saying bad words.

"Sorry, Rose. He seems like an alright bloke to me and I don't have any reason to be his enemy," Al said.

"Yes, you-"

"Look, Rosie, He's not going to be my best friend, I simply introduced myself. I promise, I will never love him more than I love you," he said with a smile, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, if there is ever a day where I have to compete with Malfoy for your attention, I pay have to dive into a Devil's Snare. Promise that'll never be called into question!"

"I do so solemnly swear."


	12. Rose Weasley

**I'm so dumb I realize now that I had Frank being sorted after Al in his chapter and L definitely comes before P. Dur.**

Rose Weasley blinked back tears as she hugged her mother goodbye. It's not that she wasn't excited about going to Hogwarts-she couldn't wait. It was just the idea of not seeing her family until Christmas. Not playing chess with her father in the evenings and not reading books and drinking tea with her mother. And even little Hugo would be missed, despite the fact that his mission in life was to pester Rose.

On the train, she and Al split up to find Frank. The three of them had been inseparable since they were little, and Rose hoped it would stay that way. Right now, if faced with a boggart, she was pretty certain it would involve Al and Frank being Sorted into one House without her.

Before she could even begin looking for Frank she was approached by two older girls- one very tall with a beaky nose and the other a brunette with ears that stuck out.

"You're Rose Weasley," the tall one said. It wasn't a question and it wasn't friendly, in fact she was sort of sneering.

"Yes." Rose didn't know what else to say. _She_ was almost never approached by wizards, it was always her parents. _They know my name?_

"We've read all about your family of course. It's my mother that likes to indulge in the tabloids that feature your family, so of course I've heard of you. Once or twice," the other girl said.

"Oh?" Rose replied awkwardly. If the girls didn't want to appear to be interested in Rose why were they even talking to her?

"You're supposed to be rich aren't you? Because for someone with very famous parents, you don't look too well off. Don't you think, Marjorie?" the blonde said, flicking her hair. _I can't believe anyone could be so blatantly rude!_

"No, you really don't, dear," Marjorie said condescendingly. "You're hair could use a few thinning potions and your clothes look so," she sighed, looking Rose up and down. "Muggle-y."

Rose was astonished. _How could anyone actually speak to a stranger like this? Do they expect they're doing me some favor? You're supposed to look like a Muggle, it's a Muggle train station! Not to mention, I rather like this sweater. _

She tried to explain this to them but was interrupted.

"We can sort you out, I suppose," the taller girl said. "You're in desperate need of a makeover. People at Hogwarts will be expecting you to be more…well more."

Rose's jaw was hanging open by now. _Who _are_ these people and is everyone here this downright nasty?_

Before Rose could compose anything to say, a tall blonde boy sauntered into the group and said, "As far as I can tell only thing in need of a makeover is your bloody attitudes. I know you're jealous, but please restrain yourselves from being condescending towards a defenseless first year."

This was Draco Malfoy's son! _Malfoy, siding with me? What is this? Also, "defenseless first year"? Let's not get carried away here._

The girls and Malfoy exchanged snide comments until they finally left. Rose was still standing there, speechless, when Malfoy said hello. He was looking at her strangely, his gray-blue eyes were serious but his lips twitched into an almost smile.

"Thank you for that!" she said, still reeling from the weirdness of the past few minutes._ I don't want to be having a conversation alone with Malfoy! Where is Albus?_

"Why do you look so surprised?" Malfoy asked, his face immediately darkening and growing defensive.

"Well, you know," Rose smiled awkwardly. _He's got to realize. We were basically born to despise each other._ "You're the last person I would expect to come to my rescue." She tried to smile in a friendly way, he seemed to be getting the wrong impression.

"Not that you shouldn't have, I totally appreciate it, it's just surprising that someone like you would be the first to jump to my defense." As Rose was saying this, she was aware she was talking too much and making it worse, but somehow couldn't stop. "I mean, Draco Malfoy's son? I'm just shocked that-"

"That what? I'm an actual human being who doesn't relish in the suffering of others?" his face assumed the bitter sneer she had been expecting him to have initially. _Oh Merlin, he's right, I jumped to conclusions about him! How stupid of me. But how can you blame me, his family has got such a reputation._

"I only meant that…I mean my parents have talked about your dad before, and no offense, but he sounded like a bit of a bully." Her parents had told some stories, and her dad was never very forgiving towards Draco.

"A bully? He was a bloody Death Eater," he said. "But he's not like that now. In fact, even then he… wait, why am I even explaining this to you?"

_If Hogwarts is just full of people who approach complete strangers and harass them, maybe I should turn back while I can._ Malfoy was going on about children being different than parents when he spat out, "But I suppose you enjoy all the attention? Do people say you've got your mother's brains and your father's courage? Well let me remind you that you aren't your parents either."

_Ok, pal you know nothing about me. You're doing the same pre-judging you were criticizing me of here._

"Just because I'm surprised that the spawn of Draco Malfoy- _former Death Eater_- helped me -a _half-blood_ and a _Weasley_- doesn't mean I need you lecturing me!" Rose had picked up over-accentuating her words in an argument from her mother.

"I know I'm not my parents, and I would have accepted that you weren't yours, until you went off like that! You only proved that you _are_ a jerk not to mention an over reactor! I barely said one thing to you and you-"

"Weasley, I couldn't care less what you think of me. In the future I'll know not to associate with your kind-"

_What a catch this kid is. My kind! As if we're a species. _

"My _kind_? What do you think we-"

"Not because you're Weasleys, or half-bloods or whatever, but because you're arrogant-"

"Oh _I'm_ arrogant?"

"Presumptuous, judgmental-"

"You talk about judging people based on their family, and here you are judging my family based on your own impression of me! You _hypocrite_!" Rose said, poking him on the chest.

She glared at him from under long lashes, her chin jutted out. But he was pretty intimidating- tall, pall with eyes like icicles boring into her. She was used to family quarrels and arguments with her cousins, but this kid was completely different than anyone she had ever met. But before she could shrink away, he shot her one last look dripping with hate, plucked her hand off his chest as if it was some foul bug, and stormed off.

Albus had been standing behind him, looking bemused but confused. "Rose, was that the Malfoy kid? You're picking fights already, schools not even started yet!" he chuckled.

"Yes, I've made a friend," Rose said crankily, storming through the halls.

"What _happened_?" he asked, gesturing towards the compartment where Frank was waiting.

"Oh I've just been having a lovely chat with…I don't even know his name. The Malfoy kid. Spoke with the bloke for two seconds and he gets all offended," Rose said, rolling her eyes and bursting into their compartment. Frank looked worried and asked what had happened.

Rose very reasonably tried to explain the events of the past few minutes, but Frank just looked increasingly confused.

"I mean I'm sure he was harboring some pre-formed ideas about our family too, but-"

"So, Frank," Al rudely interjected, "what House you hoping for?"

Rose rolled her eyes. _He's just trying to change the subject, we've gone over this a thousand times. I don't know why he would though, Malfoy seems like an interesting enough topic to me._

Frank responded with the answer Rose already knew and she huffed. _Jerks._

"Fine, I won't tell you anymore. Your loss, it was just about to get good," she said, and whipped out a book from her bag. Her mum had given her this pile of books (Muggle and magical) to tie her down until winter holidays. She was currently starting _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

But she couldn't concentrate on Scout and the gang. Malfoy was nagging at the back of her brain. She hated the idea that someone disliked her; it made her extraordinarily uncomfortable. She had flaws, yeah, but who didn't?

Rose knew she was maybe a little bossy. Not around the "cooler" old cousins, but with Al and the younger ones, she was a bit of a know-it-all. Her dad said it was something inherited from Mum.

In a lot of ways, she resembled her mother. She has incredibly thick and bushy hair whose color is debated upon. Sometimes it seems red and sometimes its more like her mother's shade. They share a love of books, reading, knowledge, and they always strive to be the best. She considers herself a sensible girl: the voice of reason. She had always been told she was mature for her age, and she means to maintain that. She isn't a rule breaker, in fact being scolded scares her more than anything.

But there are more subtle ways in which she takes after Ron. Her face is sprinkled in freckles and she definitely has the Weasley complexion. She's a ferocious blusher- in fact she's a shade of pink at all times. And on top of that she is the clumsiest person in the family, second only to Dom. Despite her love for Quidditch, her lack of coordination prevents her from having much talent in it. She's can be considered lazy and a bit of a procrastinator, especially in schoolwork. She doesn't share her mother's fervor in that department. She isn't much of a confronter. There's a part of her that's a little bit insecure and shy and she tries to hide it but she's so afraid of failing or disappointing.

They pulled into Hogsmeade and things were suddenly chaotic. There were people everywhere shoving and shouting and rushing around. She caught a glimpse of her cousins Fred and Louis, standing taller than a lot of people around. Louis had his arm draped around his latest girlfriend and Fred was flirting with some blonde as well. The two of them were quite the heartthrobs- they were good looking and popular and everyone wanted to be friends with them. Fred with his perfect, dark skin and humble smile and Louis with his confidence and classic good looks. They were a formidable pair, easily the handsomest boys in their year.

Before Rose could look for more of her family, she was beckoned by Albus to follow the booming voice of Hagrid. He beamed at the sight of them- he was a regular guest at family functions and was basically apart of the family. His eyes looked like they might be tearing up and he whimpered, "I remember when yer parents were 'ere."

"Yer parents met right on that very train, Rose. And Al, I think yer's met at the station."

Al nodded. Aunt Ginny had told them once how she had pined after Uncle Harry for six years before he ever gave her the time of day. _The only person I met on the train was bloody Malfoy and those stupid girls._ It didn't really occur to her that her parents hadn't initially got along either.

She, Frank, Al and another small first year climbed into the boats. She sat perfectly still the whole way across the lake. Knowing her luck she would shift in her seat and capsize the whole boat. She saw Malfoy in a boat not far from her, with a very large boy and two other girls. He looked even paler in the moonlight and his eyes were fixed on the castle. Rose turned her own eyes to the spectacular sight.

And like a tidal wave of emotions, it suddenly hit her. In just a few moments she would be Sorted. Wasn't it just a few days ago she and Al were talking about how Hogwarts was 5 years away?

She had no idea where she would be Sorted, but she was certain it wouldn't be Slytherin. She wasn't the least bit assertive and at the moment lacked any significant ambitions. And while she was clever, she wasn't wily or sly. Ravenclaw seemed possible. She wasn't a genius like her mother- she didn't have that natural ability to just _know_ things, but she thought she was pretty smart and eager to learn. Hufflepuff was also very likely. She was loyal and friendly and quite a people pleaser. Dom thought it was Rose's maternal nature that made her Hufflepuffy. But it was really Gryffindor she wanted. Of course she wanted it, it was practically in her blood. But she wasn't exactly a daring kid. She didn't jump to go on crazy adventures and tended to look before she leapt. But she could dream. Maybe the Hat would see something in her she couldn't.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Neville called, his eyebrow arched in interest. _Scorpius??? _Rose had to suppress her laughter. _That's just cruel._

Malfoy was on the stool for a while, longer than anyone else yet. And it was a shock to everyone when he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Rose was really starting to stress. Frank was already sitting happily at the Gryffindor table and Al was standing next to her, looking as if he might fall over.

She began wringing her hands and trying to speak words of encouragement, but was barely paying attention to what she was even saying. Al didn't seem like he was listening.

He was being called up now. Rose gave him a shove forward (_where would he be without me?_) and he stumbled to the Hat.  
It wasn't long before he was sorted into Gryffindor and Rose felt happy for him but also as if her whole life would collapse. She wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, and she would have to make new friends and Al and Frank would forget about her and the emotional toll would cause her to fail her classes and they would kick her out she would never learn magic and her family would reject her and she would live a miserable hobbit Squib life.

"Weasley, Rose!"

The Hall seemed immune now to the influx of Weasleys. They got a few every year now, so it was no big deal. Rose walked up to the Hat gingerly, as if each step would break a hole in the floor.

_Be graceful. Like a feather. Don't fall!!!_

She took a deep breath as Neville placed the Hat on her head.

A voice was suddenly talking to her. "Hmm, you're head is all filled with contradictions. Confident yet insecure. Shy yet nosy. Defiant yet obedient."

She didn't like the idea of someone poking around in her thoughts and revealing her inner self.

"Well, we can rule out Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You're not Slytherin material and you may be sweet and friendly, but you're not a Hufflepuff either. Perhaps Ravenclaw…"

_Oh gosh, I wouldn't be with my friends and I'd be with_ Malfoy!

"You have a preference?" the Hat asked.

_I'd like Gryffindor, but its up to you._

…_Duh of course its up to you, you're the Hat._

"That I am." The Hat seemed to be considering something and then said, "I think the Gryffindor House could really value you. And I think you'll come to embrace that side of yourself. Because its there…GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat announced.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose said out loud, beaming. Neville patted her on the shoulder and she scampered over to her new Housemates. Her family congratulated her and she sat down next to Frank and across from Albus.

During the feast, (_oh my gosh, I needed this feast, I haven't eaten in hours and I was becoming an emotional wreck_) Rose became acquainted with one of the girls next to her, Andie. Andie Singer was a peppy blonde girl who's father worked for the Ministry. She seemed pretty nice and really funny and Rose was excited to have a friend that would be in her dorms.

After eating a lot and making friends, her fears were squelched. Malfoy was completely out of her mind and she doubted they would interact much over the years anyway, she had a new friend in Andie and her boys were in her House. Crisis averted.


	13. Lily Potter

Lily Potter thanked the sweets lady and took her Chocolate Frog card. She stretched out across her seat in the compartment and opened it. Harry Potter.

"Ah I've got about 200 of Dad," she said tossing it to Hugo and popping the frog in her mouth.

"I got Taline the Terrifying," Hugo said, grinning. He had Taline already, but he knew Lily was missing her in her collection.

"What do you want?" Lily said sighing.

"Your Liquorice Wands look pretty good," he said.

She reluctantly chucked them over to him and he handed her the Taline card.

"I'm bored already," Hugo said, brushing his curls out of his face. He really was due for a haircut. "Should we go find Al and Rose?" he asked.

"Ok, why not."

They ventured out into the hallway and peeked into each compartment, looking for their older siblings, coming across James, Roxie and Dom, who were sitting with Jake Thomas as usual.

James welcomed them by flicking a new Weasley candy at Lily, which ended up sticking to her face and being very difficult to remove.

"Sorry, Lils, I'll tell Uncle George if he intended it to be impossibly sticky than it's perfect but otherwise, there are a few kinks to be worked out," James said.

Lily grumbled. Dom smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Are you excited about first year?"

Everyone was always asking that. "Are you excited? Are you excited? What House you hoping for? What are your life plans?" _I'm eleven, for Merlin's sake, duh I'm excited but if you keep pestering me about it I won't be anymore, just let me be._

"So excited, Dom!" Lily said with a sweet smile.

"Good, you'll have a great time, I know it," she said with a big grin.

Lily nodded. Dom was great, and one of her favorite cousins but she was just not in the mood for giddy small talk.

Hugo took that fall for her. "How's your family, Jake?" Hugo smiled amiably. He was always so darn polite, it usually made Lily look bad.

"They're good. Adam and Emily start school next year; they're dying to get to Hogwarts." Jake had twin siblings with whom Lily was pretty good friends.

Roxie lay asleep against Jake's shoulder, and Jake looked conflicted between uncomfortable and pleased about it. Lily had begun to sense something between the two of them, especially since she had seen them playing Quidditch over the summer. Roxie had got knocked off her broom and Jake had caught her all romantically and there was this simply electric moment, but everyone was always telling her she made things out of nothing. _So what if I like a good happy ending and want my friends and family to be happy? I wanted Teddy and Victorie together forever, and look where they are now: engaged and happy as Nifflers in Gringotts. _

A girl poked her head into the compartment and James immediately shooed Lily and Hugo away, ruffling his hair and making room for her.

"Nicole!" he said, his face lighting up and assuming the puppy-in-love face Lily recognized on Teddy and other besotted male family members.

"Relax, Potter. I'm just here because Miranda was too scared to approach Thomas herself." She turned towards him. "She thinks you've really grown up over the summer and wants to know if you want to go to the first Hogmeade with her." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Jake looked confused. "Miranda Earnest? …What makes her think I've grown up I haven't even-"  
"She thinks you got hot, stupid!" Dom whispered quickly.

Jake perked up a little, grinning with swagger she recognized again from male family members. Lily wouldn't have been surprised if he had started flexing his now well-developed muscles and posing. But that would be difficult because Roxie was still dozing on him.

"Uh, tell her sure, I guess." Lily thought she caught him flash a guilty look down at Roxie, but perhaps it was her over zealous romantic imagination.

"And what are you doing first Hogsmeade, Nicole?" James asked, bursting with enthusiasm.

"None of your business, Potter."

"Does that mean you have a date?" James tensed and his face grew dark. He had pulled a prank on Nicole, a Ravenclaw in his year, within the first week of their first year and she had hated him ever since. It was only last year he decided he had fallen passionately in love with her and she was the only one for him. Nicole remained entirely uncharmed by him though, and he had moped about it to Lily over the summer. Until he realized he was confiding in his eleven year-old sister, and the heart to hearts abruptly ceased.

Nicole pursed her lips and tossed her light brown, enviable curls, sighing. "I've about had my fill of you today already, Potter," she said, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh I'll fill yo-"

"James! Your sister's still here!" Dom interrupted.

Lily and Hugo scurried away before James could get angry or embarrassed.

They continued on their quest. They said hello to various family members they met along the way: Lucy with her shiny prefect badge and Ravenclaw boyfriend and Molly celebrating her final year at Hogwarts with all the seventh years. They saw Peter Longbottom, who gave them both cheery hellos and directed them to where they might find Al and Rose.

They were in a compartment with their friend Andie, Frank Longbottom and his sister Elizabeth. Hugo smiled shyly at Elizabeth, whom he had carried a torch for forever. She was a Hufflepuff and a year above Lily and Hugo.

None of the Longbottom kids resembled one another. Peter had neat, blonde hair, blue eyes and was relatively tall. Frank's hair was long, brown and somewhat curly and there was a sprinkle of freckles on his face. Elizabeth had green eyes, curly, brown hair and Lily agreed with Hugo that she was the prettiest girl their age. Their youngest sister, Alice, had dirty blonde, curly hair and hazel eyes that were always twinkling with mischief.

Rose was sitting in the corner, twirling a bit of her hair. She beckoned Lily over to her.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" she spoke quietly.

"No, why? What's he done now?" Lily had only seen Scorpius Malfoy three times and it was always from afar at the platform. Rose pointed him out, acknowledging him as the "blonde bane of her existence". _Beautiful also begins with a B… but I shouldn't mention to Rosie I think Malfoy's good looking. Besides, he's a pretty awful person, sounds like, so what does it matter?_

"It's unbelievable! I was talking to Andie on the platform, heading towards the train and she was telling me about her brother's idea of a birthday gift. He had only gotten her a box of Bertie Bott's even though she pitched in on his new broom for his birthday. She said something like, 'Honestly, I know I deserve better! That's simply not good enough.' Then all of a sudden, Malfoy is there, and he wraps his arm around my waist and says, 'That's what I have to tell Weasley every time she begs me to go out with her." And he winks and whisks away! Can you imagine?"

Lily didn't really see the excitement in all of this, it just sounded like Malfoy being snotty as usual.

"He never talks to me ever unless it's to say something really cold and definitely never touches me, _ever_. And now he's cracking jokes and being all merry? …Lily, this is big! I want to know what got into him over the summer! And he looks so different, too! You know how his hair used to be combed back all slick like his father's? Well it's all shaved now! I never thought he would have it in him, maybe it's subtle defiance… And he's even taller, and get this: tanner than I am! _He's_ the Malfoy, _he's_ supposed to be pale!"

"Rose, why are you so upset?"

"Upset?" she said immediately cooling off and feigning nonchalance. "I'm not upset, I'm simply intrigued by his sudden behavior change. He's like a different person, it's strange…"

She seemed to be deep in thought, and Lily took it as an opportunity to turn to her brother, but he was in a heated Quidditch argument with Frank. She and Al didn't look much alike- she had inherited their mother's looks and he their father's (which Lily was grateful for- the messy, casual look may work for her brother's, but she liked to be put together thank you very much and her father's unruly locks simply wouldn't suit her). She had long, perfectly straight hair with tones of deep red and mahogany. Her eyes were the same brown of her mother's and she had the same button nose. She was built like her mother too- lean and short, not curvy and tall like Rose. But Rose cared very little of her appearance, currently she had her mass of auburn hair thrown back carelessly into a bun and was wearing no makeup or accessories despite the fact everyone in her year was beginning to do so.

Lily sighed and gazed out the window, dreaming of Hogwarts.

Neville paused before reading the next name. He smiled and read, "Potter, Lily!"

Lily took a big breath, bit her lip and smiled nervously. Neville gave her a quick pat on the back and before placing the Hat on her head.

"Ah, brave, idealistic, romantic, gutsy… you have all the makings of a Gryffindor. There is another side to you: ambitious, clever, perhaps a little sneaky?"

_Uh, that's debatable. I mean, I don't know… I don't think it's a dominant part of me. _

"You don't even want to entertain the idea of Slytherin?"  
_Well, I mean I don't want to go against where I'm meant to be… but no, I absolutely don't want to entertain the idea. _She thought this firmly.

"A Potter/Weasley in Gryffindor. How creative." The Hat chuckled and announced Gryffindor.

Lily smiled brightly, feeling a bit of affection for the Hat. She wanted to thank him, but wasn't sure how to go about it, so she just hugged Neville instead.

She bolted to the table where her family awaited. Rose gave her a big hug, rambling on- something about being so proud and growing up so fast. Despite being one of the youngest in the family, Rose was very maternal and cared for everyone in a motherly way. Then Albus gave her a quick hug, James kissed her cheek, each of the Longbottoms gave her a pat on the back, Dom squeezed her hand from across the table, Roxie reached over for a high five from even farther down the table, Jake grinned and gave her a wave from down the other side of the table, Louis shouted a word of congrats from a bit farther down and across the table, Fred stood up gave her a big wave and thumbs up from way at the end of the table and Molly stood up on her chair at the very back of the table and recited a rather impressive (yet brief, due to the looks she was receiving from the teachers and Neville, who was still trying to conduct the Sorting) sonnet to Lily.

She giggled and blushed a little, secretly loving all the attention. But she composed herself and focused her attention on Hugo's sorting.


End file.
